poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Triwizard champion selection/Celestia lets Starlight compete
Here's how The Triwizard champion selection and Celestia lets Starlight compete goes in My Little Pony Transformers Prime: The Goblet of Fire. we see the Great Hall Princess Celestia: And now, the moment you've all been waiting for: The champion selection. the champions parch of paper appears Princess Celestia: The Okoto champion is Gali. cheers piece of paper appears Princess Celestia: The Rodia champion, Onocanda Farr. cheering continues piece of paper appears Princess Celestia: The Cybertron champion, Megatron. continues more piece of paper appears Princess Celestia: The Hogwarts champion, Albus Severus Potter. cheering continues Princess Celestia: Excellent! We now have our 4 champions, but in the end, only 1 will go down in history. Only 1 will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory: The Triwizard Cup! presents the Triwizard Cup one more piece of paper appears Princess Celestia: "Starlight Glimmer." Starlight Glimmer? Silence Knock Out: No, no. Princess Celestia: Starlight Glimmer! Thorax: Go on, Starlight. Starlight, for goodness sake. whispers about Starlight Dreadwing: She's a cheat! Breakdown: She's not even 17 yet! it cuts to the trophy room where we hear distant arguments Princess Luna: This is an outrage! Ekimu: This is a conspiracy theory! Princess Celestia: Quiet! I didn't think. Starlight with her magic Starlight, did you or did you not put your name in the Goblet of Fire? Starlight Glimmer: No, Your Highness. Princess Celestia: Did you ask 1 of the other students to do it for you? Starlight Glimmer: No, Your Highness. Princess Celestia: You're absolutely sure? Starlight Glimmer: Yes, Your Highness. Senator Lolo: But of course she is lying! Orson Krennic: The darned she is! The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object. Only an exceptionally powerful Confundous Charm could've hoodwinked it! Sir Topham Hatt: Listen to me, all of you! I assure you, Starlight had no reason to put her name in the Goblet of Fire. King Harold: Topham's right. I mean, she never did put her name in the Goblet of Fire. Queen Lilian: Sighs You're not helping, Harold. Mac Grimborn: You 3 aren't helping. Krennic Neither are you, Orson. Yaxley We leave it to you, Yaxley. Yaxley: The rules are absolute. The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Miss Glimmer has no choice. She is, as of thought, a Triwizard champion. looks at Starlight Meanwhile Princess Luna: This can't go on, Celestia. 1st, the Dark Mark, now this? Princess Celestia: What do you suggest, Luna? Princess Luna: Put an end to it. Don't let Starlight compete. Princess Celestia: You heard Yaxley, the rules are clear. Princess Luna: Well, the devil with Yaxley, and his rules, and since when do you accommodate the Ministry? Tirek: Your Highness, I, too, have concerns about this matter. However, if we are truly to discover the meaning on these events, then perhaps we should, for the time being, let them unfold. Princess Luna: What? Do nothing? Offer her up as bait? Starlight is a girl, not a piece of meat. Twilight Sparkle: And she's my pupil. Princess Celestia: I agree, with Tirek. Krennic Orson, keep an eye on Starlight, won't you? Orson Krennic: Yes, Your Highness. Ultra Magnus: Don't let her know, though. She must be anxious to foresee what lies ahead.